Laundry day
by Kira92
Summary: Los hermanos menores siempre son los más consentidos. Los mayores siempre son los que más los consienten. Canadá, EEUU, Francia, Inglaterra, Seychelles, Sealand.


**Laundry Day**

_Los mayores siempre se quejan de que los menores son los más consentidos. Pero lo que nunca mencionan es que son ellos los que más los consienten._

Francis tomó el canasto de ropa sucia y empezó a caminar hacía el lavadero silbando por lo bajo. Su intención era terminar rápido con las tareas del hogar, sin embargo una adorable escena lo detuvo.

La puerta estaba abierta, luces y computadora encendidas, había papeles por todo el escritorio y encima de ellos se encontraba un bello y durmiente Matthew con los brazos sobre la madera y la cabeza apoyada ellos. El muchacho había estado muy ocupado en los últimos días, y cada vez parecía trabajar más conforme se acercaban las olimpiadas de invierno que se realizarían en su país en menos de una semana.

-_Mon chéri_, sobre exigiéndote como siempre-susurró suavemente apagando la computadora y las luces.

Con cuidado, le quitó los anteojos y le corrió algunos mechones de la cara. Se alejó un poco para tener una mejor vista del panorama mientras una sonrisa paternal se le escapaba.

Todo era tan pacífico que cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar no pudo evitar salir corriendo a atender para que el sonido no lo despierte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur caminaba con grandes pasos por los pasillos, su mente concentrada en un objetivo: conseguirse una buena taza de té para relajarse. Pero por más enfocado que estuviera, su obsesión por el orden y la limpieza lo llevó a detenerse cuando notó un pequeño detalle.

¿Qué diantres hacía la cesta de ropa sucia que se suponía Francis se iba hacer cargo en la habitación de los gemelos?

La levantó del suelo con más violencia de la necesaria y fue ahí cuando vio la misma escena que el francés había dejado para detener el molesto teléfono. Solo que a diferencia de éç, más que provocarle ternura le dieron ganas de gritarle al muchacho por andar tomando siestas en medio del trabajo.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que gracias a dios, justo a tiempo, notó que éste no era Alfred, como en un principió pensó, sino Matthew. Su buzo rojo de siempre lo delató.

Inmediatamente, la mirada verde del inglés se suavizó. En un esfuerzo por no despertarlo, cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas de detrás del escritorio, dándole al ambiente aún más oscuridad. Tomó una de las tantas camperas del perchero (¿acaso Alfred no conocía los guardarropas?) y la colocó sobre sus hombros, el sol estaba empezando a bajar y con él la temperatura.

Nunca antes había visto tanta paz en la habitación de los gemelos. A pesar de que se sintió un poco tonto al hacerlo, cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más de esa tranquilidad. Pudo escuchar la suave respiración de Matthew, y junto a ella notó que había otra que lo acompañaba. Le tomó un poco de búsqueda descubrir que el causante era el osezno mascota del canadiense, quién de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para acomodarse en su falda, quedando escondido bajo el escritorio.

Debatió unos segundos sobre si quitarlo o no, cuando un silbido lo interrumpió. Era el agua que había puesto a hervir hacia unos momentos. En un parpadear ya estaba corriendo hacía la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred no supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio a su hermano tapado con su prenda favorita. Fue lo primero que advirtió apenas entró, su campera de cuero siendo usada por otra persona. Pero cuando notó que esa persona era Matthew, y observó la escena, de repente ya no estaba tan enojado. Dejando de lado las razones como siempre hacía, solo sonrió y se acercó al canadiense.

No le costó mucho levantarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta su cama. Matthew debería estar muy cansado porque no se despertó en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando Kumanjirou cayó al suelo y dio un pequeño gruñido, acto que Alfred ignoró completamente. Una vez acomodado, miró su campera unos segundos antes de decidir qué Matthew podía tenerla por ese día y lo tapó con ella. Quizás le contagiaría un poco de su suerte para la organización de sus olimpiadas.

Aunque solo para la organización, por que en los juegos era más que obvio que él sería el absoluto vencedor.

Sintiéndose satisfecho con su acción heroica del día decidió irse para dejar a su hermano descansar. Estaba tan ocupado sonriendo que no notó la cesta de mimbre en el suelo, solo supo de su presencia después de golpearla de lleno con su pie derecho.

Contener los gritos sí le costó, pero pudo hacerlo, porque era un héroe y los héroes lo pueden todo.

_-Damn_, ¡quien puso esta cosa aquí!

Bueno, pensándolo bien, Matthew estaba demasiado cansado como para oírlo después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seychelles ya llevaba mirándolo por 5 minutos y no parecía cansarse. La muchacha rió despacio al pensar que si Matthew hubiera estado despierto, a los 5 segundos ya se hubiera sonrojado y hubiera intentado desviar la atención como siempre.

Con la mirada traviesa aún latente, levantó un poco la campera de Alfred y se subió a la cama acomodándose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Tomó el brazo de Matthew y lo colocó sobre su cintura, sus labios aún con retazos de risa. Desde los pies de la cama, Kumanjirou la miró un momento y luego volvió a dormir, aparentemente la situación no era lo suficiente interesante como para sacrificar su descanso.

Sesel cerró los ojos sonriente y se amoldó en la almohada.

Amaba las pacíficas tardes de domingo.

Nunca notó el gorrito de marinero que sobresalía detrás de la cesta de ropa sucia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sealand se llevó las manos a la boca para contener la risa. Después de varios segundos logró controlarse y una sonrisa malévola se le escapó.

A Arthur no le iba a gustar saber que su _perfecto _Canadá no era tan ejemplar como creía.

A Francis no le iba gustar ver como su adoradaSeychelles podía llegar a no ser tan _pura. _

Sus pies se movieron solos. Era su deber informarles, él solo estaba preocupado por sus hermanos, ¿verdad?

Jamás querría hacerle daño a nadie.

Antes de irse, corrió la cesta del camino para que Arthur y Francis tuvieran pleno acceso a la habitación sin demora alguna. Cada detalle era importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew se despertó ante los murmullos para encontrarse con 3 pares de ojos mirándolos penetrantemente. Dos de ellos no se veían nada contentos, el tercero solo se mostraba curioso.

No pudo preguntar qué sucedía porque toda su atención fue robada por el pequeño, cálido y tranquilo cuerpo entre sus brazos. De inmediato sus ojos reflejaron el desconcierto, acto que los otros tres malinterpretaron.

-¿Cuál era tu intención, Matthew, creíste que no lo notaríamos?-preguntó Arthur tratando de mantener un tono bajo para no despertar a la chica, sus brazos firmemente cruzados

-No, yo no-…-

-¡Buen intento, bro!-canturreó Alfred tan ilógicamente alegre como siempre

-Alfred, despacio-lo reprendió Arthur entre dientes.

-Oh, Mathieu, me siento muy decepcionado de ti. Me temo, que no, no podré permitirlo, esto es…imposible. _Désolé_, mi niño-musitó Francis trabándose con sus propias palabras

-No sé que están pensando, ¡pero no es lo que parece! Yo no…quiero decir, ah, no sé como _terminamos así,_ pero nosotros no-…-espera. ¿Dijiste que no puedes permitirlo? No es que yo tenga ninguna intención pero no están actuando algo… ¿hipócritas? Ambos.

De inmediato los dos europeos se sonrojaron.

-¡Yay, así se hace, Matt, pelea, pelea!

-¡Alfred! ¡_Quiet_!

-¡E-esto es muy diferente! ¡Tú y Sesel, son…mis, no, no, no permitido!-balbuceó Francis.

-Aún así, podrías ser un poco más _discreto_ sobre el tema, Matthew, ¿Qué hay de Peter?-Arthur señaló hacia la puerta desde donde el aludido los observaba-Se supone que ustedes deber sentar el ejemplo para él

-Es que aún no veo que hay de malo con esto. ¡Y de nuevo, esto no es lo que parece!

Francis se llevó una mano a la cara melodramáticamente.

-Lo siento, Matthew, pero deberemos tomar medidas.

-¿Medidas?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-S-sí, medidas. Tú y Sesel no podrán estar en las mismas habitación sin una compañía, n-ni quiero que estén muy cerca, mucho menos podrás ir tú a su habitación ni ella venir aquí, y-y-…-

Arthur no sonaba muy seguro de lo hacía. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Prohibirles verse cuando vivían en la misma casa? Sabía que no podría vigilarlos las 24 horas.

-Wait, wait, ¡no tiene sentido! ¡No hemos hecho nada, lo juro! ¡Ni si quiera sé que está haciendo ella aquí! Lo último que recuerdo es estar haciendo papeleo de las olimpiadas…y luego…supongo que me quedé dormido, o algo.

-Oui, te quedaste dormido sobre el escritorio.

-¡Y yo te cargué a tu cama porque soy un héroe!

-¡_Quiet_!

-Oh…lo siento, sí, shhh.

-Ok…me quedé dormido en el escritorio…Alfred me trajo hasta aquí…y dormí hasta ahora. Lo juro. No sé cómo llegó Sesel a…mi cama…

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándose mientras a lo lejos Peter hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-Entonces…estás diciendo que de alguna forma Sesel entró en tu habitación mientras dormías y se acostó a tú lado-dijo al fin Francis.

-…Oui, algo así.

-Y tú no te despertaste en ningún momento, ni jamás intentaste tomar ventaja-siguió Arthur

-¡No!

Arthur se giró a mirar a Francis.

-Tiene sentido…de alguna manera.

-No, mi Sesel no es ninguna…pero mi Mathieu tampoco es…aah, ya no sé qué creer.

-Pues _creeme _a mí_._ Juro que no tengo ningún tipo de intención con Sesel, quizás solo estaba muy cansada y justo pasaba por aquí, o hay algún problema con su habitación ¡o no sé! Pero juro que no he hecho nada.

-…podría haber usado la cama de Alfred entonces-sugirió Peter a lo lejos.

-Podría, y no sé por qué no lo hizo, ¡en serio!

Arthur y Francis se le quedaron mirando.

-Ok. Tiene sentido. Supongo que nos precipitamos un poco, _forgive us._

_-_No. Está bien, solo estaban actuando, am…paternalmente.

Silencio incómodo.

-Am…supongo que debería levantarme…

-Oh, no, Matt, no dejes que nosotros te interrumpamos, tú sigue con lo que estabas haciendo-dijo Alfred divertido.

-_Al-fred_-musitó enfadado

En eso, Sesel empezó a moverse y Matthew se sonrojó aún más.

-Oh, buenos días a todos, ¿hay algún tipo de reunión familiar o algo?

-Ah, no, solo discutiendo unos temas con Matthew. Lamentamos haberte despertado.

-Oh, bueno, entonces creo que iré a tomar un baño, ya es de noche ¿No?

-Oui-respondió el francés.

Sesel se giró a mirar a Matthew aún sonriente. El canadiense de inmediato quitó su brazo de su cintura y miró hacia un costado rezando porque no le pidiera explicaciones que no tenía, ni que sabía por qué deberías darlas puesto que ya estaba claro que él _no era el culpable._

_-Merci beaucoup _por todo, Mattie_-_susurró pestañeando dulcemente

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue esquivando a los demás.

-Oh, la cesta de la ropa sucia, la llevaré al lavadero, ¿Les parece?-preguntó antes de irse, nadie respondió-Ok. Lo haré.

El silencio de ese momento fue veinte veces más tenso que cualquiera de los anteriores.

-¡No, no es lo que parece! Quiero decir-…-

-¿Podrías explicarnos, Matthew, que es ese _todo_ de lo que Sesel habla?-pidió Arthur, la punta de su pie golpeando el piso repetidamente en un intento de contenerse

-¡Ese es mi hermano! _¡Way to go, Matt! _¡Yahoo!-vociferó Alfred

-Debería estar feliz...debería estar feliz por mi niño y mi niña…pero no juntos…no, no…no juntos…-balbuceaba para sí mismo Francis.

Peter tuvo que correr al patio y reír allí, ya no podía contenerse más. A los pocos segundos, Sesel se le unió y rieron juntos mientras se escuchaban los gritos provenientes del interior.

Una hermosa y unida familia.

.

.

**El fin** (de Matthew)

* * *

Dos pasos menos para mis metas de fin de año!

**Reviews altamente apreciados :)**


End file.
